User talk:Cartoon mario
Warning Do not remove the content from other users' pages again. Your edits are disruptive, and if you persist, you will be banned. - In addition to the above statement. Do not label articles as candidates for deletion without inputting a valid reason. Dr. Angryslacks 19:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Stop ruining my pages, Cartoon Mario. As long you know nothing about the artists' own ideas, you have no reason to edit people's pages. Don't make up stories. --Ananasz 05:51, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I have blocked you for a week due to your troll-like behavior of removing content from others' pages. When your ban expires, I hope you will have learned not to do this anymore. You are forgiven! Thanks for understanding. - Again, I've found some things in your comments that I need to warn you about - see here and I already deleted a comment of yours on the Id, Idd n Iddy page, which was written in all caps and called someone a name. Please refrain from doing this. I find it interesting how you apologize, and then a few days later you're calling me a loser and going back to your rude ways. Watch your step, because your troll-like behavior has not stopped, and you are being watched. If I have to ban you again, it will be for much longer than just a week. Well, in that case, you should be more careful if others are going to have access to your account. Remember - No matter who is one the other end of the account, you're fully responsible for all that's contributed by the account. So, next time, I suggest logging out when you leave, and then logging back in when you return so no one can access your account while you aren't present. This is your final Warning The next time you decide to be disruptive on the wiki you will be blocked from editing and commenting for a certain amount of time. Your latest outburst on the The Last Benders page is what sparked this. You have been warned. Some Pages will be created by Me Pages that i will maybe create if nobody makes a comment on those pages. If anyone comments one(except Kirkland22 and Jspyster1), i will ask Kirkland22 or Jspyster1 to delete my page: Ed and Billy at the Olympic Games(Video Game)(Wii only)October 19, 2010 Title Refrence:Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games Ed Combat(Video Game)(Gamecube only)May 11, 2011 Title Refrence: Mortal Combat Super Ed 64(Video Game)(GBA only)July 1, 2011 Title Refrence:Super Mario 64 Edmon Red/Blue(Video Game)(GB and GBC)July 10, 2011 Title Refrence:Pokemon Red/Blue Ed Edd n Eddy New Years(Series)January 1, 2012 Ed Edd n Eddy: Nazz and Rolf(Series)August 21,2012 Ed Fox(Video Game)(Nintendo DS and Nintendo DSi)October 19,2012 Title Refrence: Star Fox Ed's Adventure(Video Game)(DS only) December 30,2012 Title Refrence: Kirby's Adventure Ed-Zero(Video Game)(Gamecube only)Decenber 30,2012 Title Refrence: F-Zero Hi Everyone Hi i am Cartoon Mario who often gets bothered by Mohamed(AKA:Cartoon Wario). I am 10 years old and my birthday is July 28 and I am here to fix problems so that everything could be fine. I often have fear of Kirkalnd22 and Jspyster1. Good day users. Happy Early 11th Birthday!!! The reason I am saying this now is because I'll probably forget if I wait to tell you. Play Time's Over I ain't making comments anymore i'm done with that but i am still editing. I am sick and tired of people fighting. Remember i am not commenting. I Hate Myself Very Much SOMEONE PLEASE BLOCK ME!!!! Ban response I have a feeling you're Cartoon mario's friend who hacked into his account. I can't even tell anymore who's on the other end of the account, but I'm going to make my decisions as if it's just one person operating the account. I will not ban you yet, as long as you promise to stop trolling. And if there really is someone accessing your account, you really need to change the password and log out after you visit each time. Please - I'm not sure why you want to be blocked – Is it just for attention or to gain sympathy or something? Regardless, your trolling has not stopped, so I will indeed consider banning you. Any more troll attacks, be it in the comments section or whatnot, I will block you for a month. - Maybe someone is using his account. Maybe this person is trying to get Cartoon mario blocked on purpose for a personal reason or revenge. Whoever you are please stop. DUMBEST BOY NAMED CARTOON MARIO!! Yay you are going to block me yay!! YAYAYAYAYAYA The block is set 1,2 BLOCK!!!!! Thank you Thank you for letting me know i am happy goodbye!! I don't care if i am blocked because my cousin is coming after 4 days!!!! I don't care if i am blocked the only thing i care about is that my cousin is coming or not coming. And you should block me for 2 years or 5 years. This is my lucky day. Blocked I have blocked you for three months for your repeated troll-like behavior and annoying other users. - A word to Cartoon Mario You have my special permission to edit the minigames section of Ed,Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show:The Video Game(Game Boy),and ONLY the minigames section.Remember these guidelines- *1-Make sure only Eddy is playable in the minigames(excluding the first minigame of world 4,in which Edd is playable and Eddy isn't). *2-Make sure there is a timer on every minigame. *3-Make sure that the setting of the minigame stays in the areas of that particular world. *4-Make sure there are 4 minigames in every world(that will add up to 28). I give ONLY Cartoon mario the permission,because according to the comments,he's the only one on this wiki that likes it. Thanks,'User:Eddlikeshotsauce' Avada Kedavra you died. 02:55, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Also, feel free to add to my now free-for all show Ed, Edd n Eddy's Brand New Show!. --Naifu Unblocked you have unblocked me. I kept waiting. I really think you should be my friend. Indeed I did. But you even ASKED to be blocked, so I'm trying to figure out why you're now happy to be unblocked. Is this for attention, or did somebody hack into your account? - How to become an Admin. Anyway, i wanted to ask you how to become an admin. Can you give me some clues about how to be an admin? Sorry, but you don't display admin qualities, and you have been blocked twice after trolling through the comments sections. - Zombie Aliens From the Planet Rhubarb (Issue 1) I was wondering if you could help me write this. You can't add any unneeded characters such as, King Boo, Bowser, Mario, etc. Only characters that are aliens and that would fit with the story. You have to make them up. They can't be from a TV show or Video Game. Please leave a message after the beep. .....BEEP..... DogDays124 01:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Lame. DogDays124, I will never edit "Zombie Aliens From Another planet" it seriosly sucks.-Carton mario. Well thanks for your help. I needed critism. What can i do to make it better? DogDays124 01:39, August 15, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 The Eds have to be there.-Cartoon mario Okay, what else? The Kids. No Kankers.-Cartoon mario What if they transport Ed to their planet to help them defeat the No Body Man, because of his knowledge on comics.And the Kids come to help. Now that't a better idea.-Cartoon mario. Thank you. So are you going to help me? If you do, we will have the greatest fanfiction in all the land! So you just tell me what to do. P.S. Can you also read my "Worlds Dumbest Eds Moments"? O.K. fine whatever-Cartoon mario I'm Bored Blahdy blahdy blah! I'm hungry. RE: Zombie Aliens From the Planet Rhubarb (Issue 1) Could we start editing now? You tell me what to write. You have to write at least six sentences. This page ain't gonna edit itself. Let's go Okay i am ready let's go. What do you you want me to write? Ya. Me too i am also going to write. Let's get writing right now! Come on! Am I gonna have to edit this thing by myself?! NO!-Cartoon mario You have to keep your grammar clean, and the kids have to stay on character. Edd would never call Ed stupid, Eddy would. It's your turn to make an edit now. You have to write at least four sentences. Am I gonna have to edit this thing by myself?! I'm the only one editing this thing. Sorry, but i am tired so i'll see you tommorow Oh, okay. I am awake let's go. Regarding you comments towards Avatar Eddy Please stop asking users "why they don't like you" over the comments sections of pages. Your posts are unrelated to the pages you post them on. Instead, leave your messages on their talkpages. Regarding Why Anon. User 98.224.149.29 Doesn't Like You Don't pay any attention to Anon. User 98.224.149.29. This person has anger management issues and probably doesn't mean anything he/she says. Ed, Edd n Eddy Z: Return of Power Prof., Ed a Super Saiyan?! What do you think of my EEnE Z movie? Any suggestions? DogDays124 23:32, August 27, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Cartoon mario's death(Just for fun) WARNING FROM CARTOON MARIO'S PROFFESOR:CARTOON SAMUS:Cartoon mario has died and will never come back to ed edd n eddy wiki or ed edd n eddy fanon wiki. Only he can go to other wikis. He has died because he was very sick with very bad illness.(Just Pretending for fun.) Neat! (I would reveal mine, but it's probably not appropriate, but then again, there are many ways it could happen.) --Manta-bee 01:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) News from Cartoon Samus: I am Cartoon Samus and i love to hunt for monsters. Hold it right there, people I am back. I hope you are happy that my stinky sockpuppet has left the wiki. I hate her. So, now what do you want to do? Nope I'm afraid I cannot accept your "apology". As the others have pointed out, you apologize in the most overly dramatic way then continue to troll the comments sections. Either shape up and make some positive edits or don't edit here at all. I was going to stop editing because it is boring to edit. I only edit my user page, my talk page and my blog. But Naruto isn't real, so he doesn't count. Well, animals count. Right? It's real. Don't get offended when I ask you, but are you Autistic or something, or just young?I am just a child and i am learning. Not that I'm bashing you for it. If you are the first thing, then I should tell you I have 10% Asperger's. --Manta-bee 08:14, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I am still serious Everyone, please just please forgive me. I am just trying to tell you that i need to be your friend and i am still serious and i am not being dramatic. I don't want to cry but i shall cry for you. But not yet. First i need you to forgive. I'll do anything. :Nope. I hate making sockpuppets I will never make a sockpuppet again. NOOOOOOO!!!! AN UNREGITRED CONTRIBUTAR IS EDITING MY USET PAGE!!!!!!STOP HIM!!!!!-Cartoon mario Ooops I have gotten to far.